


Izzy and Duff Almost Fuck in a Lake

by GothBunny



Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [5]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Embarrassment, First Time, Hand Jobs, Indoor Sex, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny
Summary: Izzy and Duff almost fuck in a lake, then go back to the hotel room and fuck for real.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585123
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Izzy and Duff Almost Fuck in a Lake

Duff Mckagan hated heat of any kind. How the fuck did Seattle even get this fucking hot? His home town was supposed to be the city of rain and clouds. But no, the weather just had to prove him wrong. Not only was it hot, which he hated, it was also muggy. Of course, Izzy looked cool as a cucumber, stretched out shirtless in the square of sunlight on the floor of Duff’s hotel room. How the fucker managed to look so sexy in this murderous heat was a mystery to him. Not that he was attracted to Izzy or anything just, you know, objectively speaking. Maybe he’d just stick his head under the faucet while the sink ran freezing cold water over his face. Their one day break between shows just had to be the hottest day of the year. 

“Quit bitching about the heat, it’s only eighty-something degrees out.” Izzy rolled over to observe Duff trying to fit his head under the sink faucet. 

“Exactly, too fucking hot.” Duff gave up with the sink and tried the shower instead, sighing in relief as the freezing cold water ran over his face. He ignored how stupid he must look, fully clothed and hunched over because they made showerheads way too low down.

Apparently, Izzy had gotten up and moved to stare at him from the doorway to the bathroom, because that slightly raspy voice that reminded him of whiskey was suddenly way closer than he had anticipated. Not that Duff had jumped in surprise or anything like that, it just startled him a little. “Just so you know, you look fucking ridiculous like that.” Yeah no shit, but at least it was helping somewhat with the oppressive heat.

“Fuck you, Isbell.” The dark-haired man just laughed, pulling out a cigarette and holding it up to his lighter before taking a healthy-sized drag, smoke swirling out of his mouth in a white cloud.

“Come on Duff, you’re a Northwest native, surely you know of a swimming spot where you can cool off and look less stupid in the process.” Yeah, but that would involve leaving this stream of cold water and going outside where it would be even hotter. And they wouldn’t be able to go somewhere public or they’d be swarmed by fans. Although there was that one place… 

Giving in, he stepped out of the shower, shaking the water out of his hair, accidentally splashing Izzy who was not impressed. The guitarist stubbed his cigarette out on the doorframe- did he even give a shit about other people’s property?- and the two walked into the hallway, making their way to the hotel elevators. 

Duff followed the dark-haired man right up to his Harley-Davidson but hesitated while Izzy threw a leg over the motorcycle. “What the hell are you waiting for Blondie? Get on.” Not having a good argument otherwise, Duff climbed onto the vehicle behind him, ignoring the fact that he was about to sit pressed against a shirtless Izzy on top of a vibrating motorcycle seat. He prayed he wasn’t about to pop a boner. That would be awkward for sure.

With Duff shouting directions, they arrived at a shitty looking gravel parking-lot fairly quickly. Izzy parked, looking around and panting slightly. Ha, the fucker was also hot. He could deny it all he wanted, but the bassist knew it, Izzy was feeling the heat too. “This isn’t a place for swimming Blondie. Unless you’ve unlocked the secret to swimming in dust.”

“Nah, we just gotta walk the rest of the way.” Duff led the still shirtless guitarist over to a barely visible path that started between a tree and a bush with weird white looking berries. The path then wove between various trees, over a log that was helpfully directly at waist height, making it hard to go either under or over it, and finally past several blackberry bushes that were way bigger than Duff remembered. 

The small pond was still the same though, as was the giant rock that overlooked the water and the really old tire swing that swung out over the middle of the pond so you could jump into the middle where the water was deepest. Duff turned back, noticing that Izzy was no longer behind him, to find the dark-haired man plucking blackberries from the overgrown weed of a bush with long, slender fingers. 

“The blackberries must be in season.” Izzy’s lips were stained dark purple from the juicy berries; lips which gave a slight twitch of a smile as Duff wandered back, taking the outstretched offering from Izzy’s hand. He popped the berry into his mouth and savored the feeling of the fruit on his tongue, its juice the perfect blend between sweet and sour. He quickly plucked several more of the blackberries, relishing their taste.

However, they were not here to eat blackberries, they were here to cool off in the water. Duff climbed up onto the flat-topped boulder and kicked off his cowboy boots, then pulled off his shirt, feeling the sweat-soaked fabric try to cling to his back. Moving onto his pants, he opened the fly, pushing his jeans down around his ankles and stepped out, leaving himself clad only in his boxers. He considered leaving them on too, but then remembered that he would have to get dressed again eventually, and he didn’t favor the idea of wearing cold and wet underwear, no matter how hot it was outside. 

Stripped down to nothing, ignoring Izzy’s piercing gaze, he reached out and grabbed the rope to the tire swing, planting his feet on the inside of the tire and gripping the rope with both hands. Pushing off the rock, he let himself swing back and forth a few times over the water before letting go, falling down into the pond beneath him. Yep, the water was just as cold as he remembered. 

After dunking his head under the water in the hopes of adjusting to the temperature quicker, Duff turned to watch as Izzy, who was standing on the rock in all his black-haired, dark-eyed glory, pulled off his black jeans- of course the fucker didn’t wear underwear like a normal person- and ignoring the tire swing that was still swaying slightly back and forth, jumped off the rock, landing in the water.

“Fuck!” Izzy’s head appeared above the surface, water running down his face. “That shit’s fucking freezing man. A little warning would have been nice.” Izzy dunked his head in the water again, hands coming up to slick back his dark hair. He turned back to Duff with his eyebrows furrowed together slightly, annoyed. The tall bassist didn’t think much of his annoyance though, and laughed, turning to swim in lazy circles in the pond.

Duff had completed two laps around the deeper part of the pond when he noticed that Izzy was nowhere to be seen. Worried, he stopped to tread water and glanced nervously around. No Izzy. Maybe he had gotten out to take a piss. “Izzy?” No response. Suddenly, there was something gripping his ankle, yanking him under the surface of the water. Duff let out a totally manly yell of surprise, spluttering when he was released. Izzy was standing in front of him, chuckling.

“That’s payback for not warning me about how goddamn cold the water was,” Izzy rasped out, voice sounding a little like sandpaper. “That was hilarious, you screamed like a bitch.” Okay, his yelp of surprise hadn’t been that high-pitched. Duff ignored the heat rising in his face, threatening to paint his cheeks red and write out his embarrassment for the world to see, and splashed Izzy, who coughed and spluttered as the water hit his still laughing mouth. 

They chased each other around in the water for a while, laughing when one of them got a faceful of pond water. It reminded Duff a little of his childhood when he and his buddies would come and go swimming on hot days. He preferred it now though when it was just him and Izzy. It was calmer, more relaxed. Fewer people to impress. Except he had never wanted to make out with any of his friends, but other than that. 

Izzy swam up to him, grinning, but there was the hint of a mischievous look on his face like he knew something Duff hadn’t figured out yet. “How long do you think you can hold your breath underwater, Duff?” 

Oh no, not this game. Duff hated this game. He always panicked and came up for air too soon. But Izzy was already gripping his shoulders, preparing to shove them both underwater. “On the count of three.” Izzy’s face was so close, he could count the eyelashes framing the beautiful chocolate-colored eyes with flecks of green and silver in them. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves at both what was about to happen and the fact that Izzy’s lips were inches away from his, he met Izzy’s gaze. “One. Two. Three.”

Duff closed his eyes and heard Izzy take one last breath of air before pushing them both down into the pond. He tried not to panic as he felt the water close over his head. Instead, he opened his eyes and made eye contact with the dark-haired beauty in front of him who merely grinned, pulling Duff closer so their chests were touching, closer so Duff could feel his heart beating against his own. Izzy’s heartbeat was a steady thumping, much unlike the blond’s, which was speeding up due to the rising panic that accompanied the fact that he was trying to hold his breath for an extended period of time underwater.

Though he didn’t want to leave Izzy’s- not warm embrace exactly but definitely some sort of hug- Duff couldn’t wait any longer and rose to the surface, gasping for oxygen and shaking his wet hair out of his face. Izzy came up a moment later, grinning. “That was enough.” Duff tried to act like it didn’t matter to him that he had almost had a total freak-out underwater in Izzy’s arms, but he probably failed miserably.

“You did good, a full fifteen seconds.” They were still pretty close together, their noses almost bumping together. If Duff leaned forward, he could kiss the dark-haired guitarist in front of him. A piece of damp, blond hair fell against his nose and Izzy silently brushed it out of his face, tucking it gently behind his ear. There was a pause like Izzy was trying to decrypt what he was thinking. Then there were hands cupping the base of his neck, pulling him forward, and there were lips on his, a gentle press akin to petals falling from a dying flower blossom. Izzy tasted like nicotine with faint traces of blackberries. Duff figured he tasted about the same, though perhaps more of hard alcohol than cigarettes.

Izzy pulled them both towards shallower water where they could both stand, mouth trailing down the soft skin of Duff's neck, leaving hickies the same color as the blackberry juice. Duff, not wanting to be the only one covered in lovebites, pulled Izzy back up, kissing what was closest to his mouth which turned out to be just behind Izzy's ear and caused the dark-haired man to moan quietly. 

The first kiss was full of stray strands of hair, which Duff quickly brushed back, lowering his head again to nip and suck gently at the spot he had discovered. Tipping Izzy's chin up, he attempted to follow a path down towards the delicate collarbones, but Izzy pulled back, bringing their lips back together into a kiss.

Duff let out a whimper which Izzy swallowed, momentarily distracted by the addictive press against his lips along with the tongue that was trailing feather-light licks along the roof of his mouth. Caught up in the kiss, he gasped in surprise as he felt a wet hand wrap itself firmly around his dick, strokes strong and purposeful.

“I don't trust that water will be adequate lube. Later we get back to the hotel, I'll do this right.” Duff only nodded frantically as a second hand joined the first, gently cupping his balls in a comforting hold and carefully stroking the sensitive skin underneath. Izzy's hands moved in a glorious tandem, and it suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't giving Izzy anything in return for this mind-blowing hand-job. Reaching out, he grasped Izzy's cock with one hand, swiping a thumb over the leaking slit and pulling the foreskin back and forth a bit. In response, Izzy tightened his own hold on his dick, pulling it in sharp, rhythmic tugs. 

Duff felt his whole world narrow down to where he could feel Izzy’s hand against his dick and he stiffened up, preparing to release his unborn children into the pond water. Izzy must have sensed this though, because he released his grip on the bassist’s cock and pulled the blond’s hands off his own dick, slender fingers gripping the delicate wrists.

“Wait, wait.” The alluring guitarist brought Duff’s hands up to his neck, letting fingers tangle in his dark locks. Izzy pressed his cheek into the side of the blond’s face, his mouth next to Duff’s ear. “Spread your legs a little for me Blondie.”

He obeyed, moaning when Izzy slotted their bodies together so that his dick was pressed between the blond’s legs, Duff’s cock pressed between their stomachs in the water. Izzy began to move, cock pressing against that one spot that Duff hadn’t let anyone touch before but was definitely willing to let the dark-haired man he was clinging to explore further. His cheek was pressed tightly against Izzy’s upturned face, nose screwed up as he neared climax. The guitarist was making weird little gasping noises, hands cupping his ass and trying to push the two of them closer together. So really, who could blame him when it was all suddenly too much and he came, cum mixing with the water and painting both their chests white. Izzy finished soon after, panting and letting his arms go slack around Duff’s waist.

They stayed clinging to each other for a few moments, Izzy with the side of his face pressed against the bassist’s neck, Duff making small whimpers and clinging to the guitarist’s back. But then they came down from their highs and Izzy pulled away, pecking Duff on the cheek quickly. “Cooled off now Blondie? We should get back, someone’s probably looking for us.”

After a few more minutes in the water, the two of them lay together on the flat-topped boulder, drying off quickly in the still-hot sun. Duff led them back to the still-dusty gravel parking lot, the metal of Izzy’s motorcycle now quite hot after sitting in the sun for two hours. The two mounted the vehicle much the same as they had before, riding off and leaving the pond behind.


	2. Izzy and Duff Fuck for Real in a Hotel Room

The dark blue tiles of the hotel bathroom floor stared back at him mockingly. Duff stared back, not really seeing them. They were probably laughing at him for his current freak-out in the corner of the bathroom. Tiles probably didn’t have to deal with sexuality the way humans did. They just got to sit contentedly in their cement on the floor. The only problems they would ever have to deal with were water and maybe the occasional person who missed the toilet. They never had to deal with things like deciding whether or not they were going to let someone touch them in a way that they totally wanted to be touched, but were still terrified about. In a way, the tiles were lucky. It was probably time to get out of the bathroom before Izzy thought he was taking a really big shit or something. Oh fuck, what if he shit on Izzy? That would be awful. Maybe he’d just sit here with the tiles for a little while longer. 

“Duff?” Oh shit-don’t think about shit- Izzy was at the door. Fuck. Duff entertained the idea of being sucked down the sink drain, never to be seen again. “You okay in there?” Fuck, Izzy was still there. “Hey, if you don’t want to do this, you can just say and I’ll leave.” But he did want to do this, that was the problem. “Okay, I’m gonna come back later?” There was a rustling outside the door. No no no no, he didn’t want Izzy to leave. He got up from his corner where he had been sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs for the last minute and a half. 

When Duff emerged from the bathroom into the larger part of the hotel suite, Izzy was leaning against the wall next to the bed smoking, barefoot with his leather jacket slung over his shoulders. He looked up at the blond and smirked, dark eyes raking up Duff to meet worried eyes with his dark ones. He stubbed out his cigarette against the side of the ashtray next to him on the nightstand, watching Duff with lust mixed with curiosity. 

The bassist looked back awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do now. His previous sexual experiences had involved several shots of liquid courage and a blushing groupie. He knew what to do in those situations. But he had just exited a bathroom, not a nightclub, and Izzy was definitely not a blushing groupie. 

“Thought maybe you had fallen in.” Izzy sauntered towards the blond, the exact opposite of Duff, the picture of confidence. The leather jacket fell lazily from his shoulders, hitting the side of the nightstand, which rocked and caused a bottle of something Duff hadn’t noticed before to fall over. From where he was standing, it looked like a container of lotion. That probably wasn’t what it was, but now Izzy was in front of him, arms a comfortable weight around his shoulders, hands tangled in the blond hair at the base of his neck, lips planting open-mouthed kisses in a path down his neck, just beneath his right ear. Duff felt heat coil in a pit beneath his stomach, letting his own hands travel up the dark-haired man’s back, running them under the loose, white, cotton shirt. Izzy’s hand’s released his neck and traveled down to the bottom hem of his own shirt, bunching the gray fabric between his fingers and palms. “You’re cool with how this is going right?”

Izzy’s breath was hot against his ear, and it took Duff a little while to gather his thoughts back together. Izzy was asking if he wanted to be fucked. Questions like this one needed answers. Fuck, now he was overthinking things. He knew the answer to this question, he just needed to say it. “Yeah.” 

Once his consent was given, Izzy smiled, pulling his shirt up and over his head, rubbing his back as Duff shivered at the sudden onslaught of cold air. Izzy’s shirt was next, white fabric tossed into an inconsequential corner of the room. The guitarist began walking back towards the bed, turning them around halfway so that it was Duff’s legs that ended up hitting the edge of the mattress. He felt strong hands push him back onto the bed then drift down to rest at the waistband of his jeans. Suddenly reminded of what they were about to do, Duff grabbed at the thin wrists, scrambling back into the pillows.

“Hey.” Duff felt the calloused fingertips of Izzy’s hand grasp his chin forcing him to meet the dark-eyed stare. “What’s up, Blondie?”

Heat rose in his face, staining Duff’s cheeks the color of a glass filled with Malbec wine. He glanced away, suddenly very interested in anything that wasn’t Izzy’s face. “Ummm… I don’t know. Just umm… go slow I guess?” 

“Alright, Duff.” Izzy’s hands left the blond’s waistband and traveled to the fly of his own black jeans, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. He brought Duff’s hands to the now-open pants, letting him peel back the fabric to reveal Izzy’s hard and leaking dick. The dark-haired man kicked them off the rest of the way and they hit the floor, crumpling into a pile of black denim. Now completely naked-the fucker still wasn’t wearing underwear- Izzy pulled back, sitting on his heels and giving Duff the freedom to get rid of his own pants himself. 

His boner was being painfully pressed against the inside of his thigh, and Duff’s hands left the vicinity of Izzy’s waist to get his own pants off, hearing them fall to the floor. Izzy came forward to kiss him, capturing his mouth in a duet of tender presses of slightly chapped lips and gentle licks of tongue. They kissed together for a while, soft pecks and little nips at each other’s collarbones that left pomegranate-colored bruises. Izzy’s mouth ventured lower, stopping to take a nipple tenderly between his teeth, tugging slightly and licking over it, tongue acting as a silent apology for any discomfort his teeth may have caused. It felt way better than he expected it would and Duff moaned, keening at the feeling of Izzy’s lips against his chest. Fuck, he still wasn’t completely naked and he was already on the verge of cumming. 

Izzy’s flower petal lips trailed lower, pausing at his bellybutton. Grasping Duff’s waist in a firm grip, the dark-haired man lowered his mouth, sucking and biting at the delicate skin just above the blond’s navel, dark eyes watching Duff’s face, observing his reaction carefully. The bassist’s hair was spilling over the pillows like a golden halo, akin to how light emits from the sun. Izzy’s lips trailed down further, leaving one last flick of his tongue on Duff’s bellybutton, kissing down to the elastic waistband of Duff’s underwear. 

Dark eyes contemplated his face, asking silent permission and Duff nodded shakily, breath catching in his throat when he felt the cotton fabric drag over his hips and down his legs. He flushed harder, feeling Izzy’s gaze linger on his leaking hard-on before the guitarist’s lips trailed back up his body to capture his lips in another kiss. Izzy’s forearms were resting on either side of his head, careful to avoid trapping any of the golden locks spread out in a tangled array of hair. 

Duff let out a gasp that was quickly swallowed, feeling Izzy begin to gently grind his hips against the blond’s, cocks brushing together in a tandem that was just as good as it had been in the water earlier. The sensation against his dick blended into a perfect duet with the feeling of Izzy’s lips against his, causing a stream of whimpers and gasps to escape from between Duff’s kiss-swollen lips.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Izzy’s breath was hot and arousing against his cheek, causing Duff’s chest to rise sharply in a gasp. “Yes or no, Blondie.” 

“Yes…” Duff’s voice faded into a hiss as Izzy’s hips ground down hard against his dick. The dark-haired man above him moaned, a melody that was music to Duff’s ears, and reached over to grab the bottle that he had previously thought might have been a lotion of some sort but turned out to be a bottle of lube. Which made way more sense in retrospect, but he was currently too aroused to think about it very deeply. The bottle was placed somewhere on the bed and Izzy’s hands strayed down to spread his legs, revealing his entrance. 

Slightly calloused fingertips ran over his inner thighs and Izzy pulled away from him, causing Duff to whimper at the loss of heat. He heard the click of a bottle opening and a second hand joined the first between his legs, gently tracing around the flushed opening of his entrance with lubed fingers. Each careful press sent shivers of hot pleasure that ran down to his toes and fingertips only to dash back to add to the heated arousal growing between his legs.

Izzy’s lips met his in yet another kiss and Duff let out a tiny yelp as he felt a finger carefully slip inside, moving in and out at a careful pace. It felt weird, not painful, but strange and Duff wasn’t sure if he liked it. Duff liked Izzy’s lips though, and he deepened the intimate connection between their mouths, sucking lightly on the dark-haired man’s lower lip. A second finger squeezed in beside the first one and he felt a whine escape. This time it was a little uncomfortable and he tried to relax around the intruding digits.

“Shhh…” Izzy’s other hand rubbed soothing circles on his thigh, calming Duff down with the gentle press of skin against skin. The blond felt himself relax; he trusted that Izzy wouldn’t hurt him. Lying back on the pillows, he tipped his chin up, exposing his neck which the dark-haired man immediately went after with open-mouthed kisses. Duff felt the fingers inside him, which had stilled as soon as he had voiced discomfort, begin to move again, spreading him open and feeling around for something. It didn’t take long for the fingers to find what they were looking for, sweeping over something that flooded him in arousal and made him feel warm and fuzzy. Duff felt his breath catch in his throat, mouth open in a voiceless scream of pleasure when Izzy’s fingers attacked that spot, teasing it mercilessly with gentle presses and strokes.

A third finger slipped inside to join the other two, and this one did hurt a bit but Duff was too aroused to care. Izzy let his fingers slide in and out of the blond’s entrance, mixed with the languid presses of his lips the feeling was pretty fantastic. Suddenly, the dark-haired man sat up, giving Duff a quick peck on his upper lip before carefully drawing his fingers out of the now loosened hole. The blond was quite vocal about his displeasure at this turn of events, but Izzy shushed him with another kiss. The guitarist did something Duff couldn’t see with the lube and then there was a gentle press of something much bigger than three fingers at his entrance. 

“You ready?” Izzy’s inquiry was answered with Duff pulling the dark-haired man into a kiss, lips dancing against each other in a ballet of lust and affection. Izzy began to carefully slide in, Duff’s hands scrambling to find purchase in the man’s dark locks. Fuck, Izzy was big. Fully sheathed, the guitarist tenderly rested his nose against the blond’s, lips gently kissing the corner of Duff’s mouth, giving him a chance to adjust to the new feeling. Duff felt full, the head of Izzy’s cock pressing gently against the spot the dark-haired man’s fingers had found, the spot that made him feel full of warmth and happiness. They stayed in their comfortable embrace for a few minutes, Duff relishing in the feeling of Izzy’s warm grasp. Tentatively, curious about what it would feel like, Duff clenched around the guitarist’s cock, feeling Izzy let out a strangled gasp into the side of his face.

Shifting so that he was held up by his arms, Izzy began to move, pulling out and pushing back in gently. The first stroke felt mind-blowingly good, the feeling of Izzy moving over that one spot inside him was almost too much for Duff to bear and he worried that he wouldn’t make it very long before cumming. Screwing his face up in an effort to forestall his unavoidable climax, he felt the dark-haired man press a kiss against his mouth, teeth tugging gently on his lower lip.

The second stroke was even more pleasurable than the first; Izzy’s body moving against Duff’s slowly and fluidly, dick pushing up into him, making him feel like he was being filled with affection. The third stroke was equally devastating, and Duff would describe the fourth one too, if he could find words suitable to describe the feeling of Izzy pressing into him. The phrase mind-numbingly fantastic seemed too dull and ordinary to properly describe what he was feeling.

Izzy sped up then, and if it felt indescribable before, it was far more incredible now. Every thrust filled him with a desire for more; every thrust filled him with heated arousal that just kept building; every thrust filled him with warmth and happiness. Every thrust brought Duff closer to his climax and he tried desperately to hold back, never wanting to leave Izzy’s embrace. 

With his eyes closed and his brows furrowed together, Izzy looked close too, and Duff tugged him back into a passionate kiss, lips moving in time to their arousal driven lovemaking. Duff clutched at Izzy’s back, trying to push himself down to match the dark-haired man’s thrusts. Izzy’s eyes opened at that, dark orbs staring back at Duff, filled with a mix of affection and lust. Izzy began to make little gasping noises, air being drawn up sharply through his nose and released in panting breaths against the blond’s face. Duff felt his arousal reach its peak, hands scrabbling for purchase against Izzy’s sweat-covered back, lips babbling nonsense and dick releasing white, hot, and sticky all over their chests. Somewhere through the overwhelming pleasure, he felt himself clench around Izzy’s length, causing the dark-haired man to shout something unintelligible, collapsing against his chest and filling him with cum.

Shakily, Izzy managed to pull out, causing Duff to whimper at the sudden emptiness. “Hey roll over.”

“Wha...?” Duff was still in that wonderful post-orgasmic state where everything was golden and fuzzy.

“Roll over.” Izzy gently pushed Duff onto his side, curling up behind him and draping an arm over his waist, effectively spooning him. Duff clasped the dark-haired man’s hand in his own, curling up on top of the now-rumpled comforter about to drift off to sleep. Apparently, Izzy had other ideas because the dark-haired man began tugging at the sheets, managing to get them both between the white cotton fabric. Satisfied, Izzy wrapped his arm around him again, pressed against his back, the two of them drifting off to sleep; Izzy pressed against the blond, Duff grasping the dark-haired man’s hand to his chest.


End file.
